A Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) is a printed circuit board (PCB) having welded and assembled electronic components thereon, which is obtained following the processes such as SMT (Surface Mount Technology) and DIP (Dual Inline-Pin Package technology).
In order to ensure the quality of the printed circuit board assembly, the printed circuit board assembly is typically tested using a test device for printed circuit board assembly. When testing the printed circuit board assembly with a conventional needle bed tooling, the printed circuit board assembly which is located on a plane surface above the test platform is depressed by the drive lever so that a test point of the printed circuit board assembly contacts a test probe fixed to the test platform; and then a test signal is provided to the test point of the printed circuit board assembly through the probe head to detect the function of the printed circuit board assembly. However, in the prior art, each needle bed tooling is only designed for a particular type or model of printed circuit board assembly. When testing different types or models of printed circuit board assemblies, it is often necessary to redesign the test tooling for the printed circuit board assembly. This will result in higher design and maintenance costs. In addition, this test tool which integrates the test platform with the test probe is not flexible enough to accommodate a wide variety of touch panel printed circuit board assemblies having varied shapes.
Therefore, there is a need for a test tooling that can be applied to a variety of printed circuit board assemblies to reduce the cost of tooling and to improve the flexibility of testing.